


Screams

by AiraSilver



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiraSilver/pseuds/AiraSilver
Summary: It’s not spoken of but death is implied.





	Screams

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not spoken of but death is implied.

Screams. Screams were the only thing they heard. Every time they closed their eyes, screams sounded. Even with their eyes open it was screams.  
It was so bad they just stayed curled up. They never went out, never left their safe place. As safe as they could make it with all those screams resounding in their head.  
The screams never left and they never left. It was taking a toll on them but they didn't complain. Instead they dealt with it as they did the screams. Trying to ignore them though it didn't work. But they tried.

 

They just wanted the screams to stop. To let them have a bit of silence. Just a little bit was all they were asking for. They wished so much for silence. But it never came. Just screams.

 

They knew how to have them stop. It be permanent though. They didn't know if they could do that. But they were getting desperate. Really desperate.

 

They decided. It hurt a lot but the screams slowed and slowed. Got lower and lower. Until they stopped. Until everything stopped.

 

Peace.


End file.
